Behind Mask
by RheannaCupcake
Summary: Bumblebee has a hidden past and secret that only two other's known about. Until a certain Decepticon spy found his original files, now he is on the run.
1. Prologue - File's

_**Summary: Bumblebee has a hidden past and secret that only two other's known about. Until a certain Decepticon spy found his original files, now he is on the run.**_

Behind Mask

Prologue – Files

Longarm vented when he read's the reports from the earth Autobots. "Same thing with different mech's and femme's." the 'con spy said and puts the paper work down. The spy looked at his other paper work and opened them.

"I have read and re-read these files and nothing made any since! They shouldn't be able to win, especially Bumble-"the fake prime stopped on his file, "-bee…"

Longarm look carefully at the file and brings it closer. His real optic on his forehead glowed onto the words. Longarm blinked and grabbed another file and compared the two. "This…file is a fake…"Longarm went to his console and opened the yellow mini-bots file; finding it a fake as will. The prime typed as the decrypting box appeared.

"What are you hiding little 'bee?" the file reverted to show the real one. Longarm sat back in his chair and started at the file. "This is…impossible…"

_**Written by ~RheannaTheHedgdemon**_


	2. Chapter 1- Reveal

Behind Mask  
Chapter one: Reveal (written by General cupcake)  
Blue optic's stared out of the window and upon the city of Cybertron. "Bumblebee, where here." The yellow mech put up a smile as he followed the Autobot guards. His spark pulsed nervously as he continued down the hall, counting the number of guards. The yellow mech gathered his wits and continued following the guards. Optics calculating before returning back to innocent idiocy whenever his friends looked back at him.  
He followed his friends and turned his helm slightly to see half the guards following them. "What are they all doing here?" He asked quietly. He continued his pace, only looking back a few times to see the guards behind him, some breaking off from the groups he has passed.  
Continuing down the seemingly long hallway, Bumblebee started to wonder the unlikely. As the guards got closer Bumblebee nervousness went up too. Soon, but slowly, they all came to a council like room, decorated in the emblem of the Autobots. With Optimus, bulkhead, Ratchet, and Prowl in front, Bumblebee walked forwards by a couple feet in front of them. Ultra Magnus stood in the center with Longarm standing beside him.  
"Welcome Bumblebee! How have you been!?" Optimus Prime called out to his friend with open arms. "Aw why am I asking you that?" He boomed to him. Bumblebee optics caught the gaurds moving around them in what seemed like a large circle, if he was truly an idiot he would have thought this wasn't some trap-so he played along.  
"Ha, ha. I'm as fine as ever. How about you guys?" Bumblebee replied back. His baby blue colored optics brightening with happiness of seeing his friends once again. The yellow mini-bot spark started to pulse with unease, the tension started to grow in the air.  
Then Optimus face grew darker. "We...I... What have you been hiding from us, Bee?" He asked softly. "Please don't lie to us, we found this." He pasted to file to Bumblebee. The yellow mech pretend to look confused only to stare at the file with his designation plastered onto it.  
Bumblebee opened it and saw a picture of him. Reading the paper his face went from a fake smile to pure horror. His frame started shaking; he turned his helm to see the surrounding guards moved a bit closer. Longarm face-plate was neutral until his doubts where settled. "Whe-where did you fi-find this." Looking at all the Autobots, Bumblebee then realized he was found, dropping the file's he glared at the guards.  
They raised their weapons at him, non-lethal ones such as sedatives. One of the yellow mech stingers came out and glared at the others. His optics no longer showing stupidity nor innocence. Cursing under his breath put his servo near his helm and pressed a tiny button. His com. Link came on and sent a distress signal on a secret channel. "I-I have to go!" He backed away. A few guards approached him with stasis cuffs and he reacted violently. Grabbing one of the guard's wrist components he pulled the mech forward while his elbow joint capped the poor mech in the face-plate. Two more charged at him and he dodged each move, optics looking for entries and he japed one in the neck cables shocking him to the point of forced stasis. The other one grabbed him from behind, he used the back of his helm to hit the face-plate.  
The mech stumbled letting the yellow mini-bot go, Bumblebee turned-his pede stepping onto the others and his servo capping the neck cables. The elite guard stumbled in surprise and Bumblebee was ontop of him, his stinger pointed at him.  
Optimus stepped towards him only for Bumblebee to grab a gun next to the fallen guard and pointed at his friend face-plate. His stinger back to his servo and he stood and stepped back, optics looking for something till it spotted a window and the sound of engines in the air. "DON'T MOVE!" Bumblebee yelled optics hardening at his own friend. "You can't follow me."Bumblebee said with soft hurt and sadness in his voice. Then a loud booming sound filled the air, along with smoke...


	3. Chapter 2 - Escape

Behind Mask

Chapter two – Escape

When the smock cleared Optimus looked up, his optics seeing Bumblebee running down the hallway. The earth 'bots went after him only for the group to stumble when a rumbling sound triggered and knocked them off balance. The hallway burst into rubble and smock and Bumblebee stood there in safe distance.

The yellow mech looked back and his battle mask slid on. His optics catching the bounty hunter ship and he waved and pointed upwards. The yellow mini-bot was ready to run out to the ship open door till it maneuvered out of blasters way.

The yellow mech cursed in Cybertronian short hand and pointed at the roof, Bumblebee watched when the ship moved and he looked for towards the group and vented a long sigh. Running forward the yellow mech slid past several guards and almost making it to the door.

One of them grabbed his ankle component and threw him back; the mini-bot rolled and stood up. The mini-bot gripped his servos as Sentinal ran in and saw the scene. "Sentinal! Don't let that breeder escape!"Longarm shouted as he heard the elite guards grunt and partly scream in silence.

Bumblebee servos caught and block attacks, his frame bending and twisting in order dodge. His blue optics caught Prowl trying to sneak attack him and so he moved backwards into one of the elite guard frame, his servos went towards the shoulder plates and lift him off in a flip so the ninja-bot hit's the wrong mech.

The yellow 'bot steps onto Prowls shoulder and lifted himself off quickly to avoid the lost of balance. "Don't try and stop me!"Bumblebee shouted and ran towards the exit Sentinal was blocking. The blue, big chinned prime stood in the way and held out his energon powered sword at the mech.

"Please its Bumbler what harm can he d-aHH!"The larger frame primed said before the smaller mech twisted around his frame. Sentinal optics widens when he saw the yellow mechs optics. Bumblebee smiled behind the mask when his legs wrapped around the neck cables and he flung the lower half down so Sentinal face-plate became face first to the ground. He slid out and watched the prime stand and rubs his face-plate.

"See you later egoistic aft-whole!"Bumblebee shouted and ran off, his pede's steps onto the metallic stairs and ran at full speed. The mech blasted throw the door and tumbled and looked up to see the ship and the door open. Swindle stood at the door and waving at him as Lockdown moved the ship 'missed' the Autobots that were trying to shoot them down.

Bumblebee dashed forward, his speed increasing then he was known for-if Blurr was still in function he would have been trying to be faster. Yellow and black streaks where left behind and the jetback came out of his back and lifted off.

One of the Autobot's shot his left jet and it sputtered before giving out, blue optics widens and he reached out with both servos. Swindle caught his wrist component and lifted him to the bounty hunter ship and saw a smirk plastered on the black arms dealer face-plate.

"What a mess you have gotten yourself in, huh 'Bee?"Swindle asked and the ship door slid with ah hiss. Bumblebee stood and his battle mask slid off and he rolled some of his joints to get them un-tensed. Bumblebee walked to the cock-pit and looked the bounty hunter.

"Lockdown, get us out of here…I have been compromised…."Bumblebee said and the bounty hunter nodded. The ship jets face the Autobot tower before blasting off, the cloaking systems activated and covered the ship.

"Soooo, where now Bumblebee? As I see it you are wanted by the Autobots and hated by the 'cons and as I see it, they well find us one of these orns…"Lockdown said and looked up at his young apprentice. Bumblebee thought of this and looked at the galaxy system map before venting a long sigh.

"But not to the humans…head towards earth."

_**Written by ~ RheannaTheHedgdemon**_


	4. Chapter 3 - Return

Behind the mask

Chapter 3: return (written by GeneralCupcake)

The Autobots watch as the bounty hunter ship escaped, able to escape from the elite ships. Soon the signature of the ship disappeared when it went through warp speed making Sentinal agitated. The big chinned prime looked at the earth 'bots and Magnus as they tended to those who have been wounded by the mmin-bot.

"What the frag was that?!" The prime shouted at Optimus. He slammed his hand on to what was left of a wall.

"Cool down, maybe he had a reason to do all this." Optimus told his fellow commander.

"That was not the bumblebee we know!" He shouted. "It could be."

Optiimus looked in to the black space from which they fled to.

"We wanted to help, but he thought we were trying to shut him off. Everyone. The bumblebee we know is gone, long gone. BUT If we were together we can bring him back-" Optimus words were cut off.

"Touchy touchy. But I'm sorry to tell you that's I will be the one to bring that thing with me." Sentinel said

"Maybe we should think this through a bit more carefully." Longarm said as everyone looked at him. "Bumblebee had kept a lot from us and he has proven more than a challenge to even the elite. So, we have to be on our pede's in case he has anything else he had kept away from us."

"Longarm is right, Bumblebee is going to have more tricks up in his armor platting unless we can think of what to do before we take action." Optimus said as Sentinal vented a huff. The blue and grey prime watch

Bumblebee sat in his tempary room and stared at the ceiling, images of his recent life flashed by and he vented before he told himself that they weren't his friends anymore. Humiliating boot camp may be but it did provide his started life as the way he wanted it to be-annoying and weak.

The mini-bot smirked when he gotten his little revenge on the big chinned dumb-aft for the time he was there and other's when he was on earth 'helping' the small crew. To say Earth will be different now after the entire Megatron and 'con battle and with Sari off-world helping the Autobots get the remaining 'cons he should be really careful and trust no one…even it is someone he knew or cared.

The mini-bot looked at his clock and calculated they should be at earth system in two Orns, if everything goes as planned then he will be able to find a way to diverge the 'bots and no doubt 'cons off his trail for the remainder of two or four earth years-if he is lucky.

Bumblebee vented a another soft sigh before he thought what it might be like to return to such place, might he got one thing straight-he needs to keep surviving and running.


End file.
